


whiskers on kittens

by cherryvaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubcon Kissing, Episode: s05e03 Penguin Our Hero, F/F, Ficlet, background/implied wayleska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvaleska/pseuds/cherryvaleska
Summary: Selina's fight with Ecco doesn't pan out how she expected.
Relationships: Ecco/Selina Kyle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	whiskers on kittens

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet that i'm not entirely satisfied with to combat writer's block.......2! *insert gif*
> 
> anyway there is a criminal lack of selinecco in this fandom and i guess SOMEBODY has to be the change i want to see

Ecco’s face draws nearer to hers and Selina can’t fight the growl that trembles in her throat. Ecco smells like gunpowder and strawberries, and the scent clings to her nose so badly she’s sure she’ll still be smelling it that evening. Ecco giggles at her, high and grating, and she’s never wanted to claw someone’s face off so bad before. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest little kitty cat?” She coos, moving in even closer. She rubs her nose against Selina’s in a plastic show of affection, and jerks her head back in time to avoid the angry snap of Selina’s teeth. She mock gasps. “Cute _and_ naughty! That wasn’t very nice.” 

“Let me go, you freak.” Selina hisses, swinging her knee up, trying to catch Ecco in the stomach. Ecco swings her body to the side, easily dodging her. Selina growls angrily, tries to step on Ecco’s feet but is thwarted again. She shrieks in frustration.

Ecco comes in close once more, and Selina bristles. She’s close, too close, but Selina doesn’t know why she doesn’t take advantage of it. Headbutt her. Bite her. Something. _Anything._

Ecco’s eyes search hers and Selina’s not sure what she’s looking for, but something about it all makes her heart flutter in her chest. 

Whatever she was looking for, Ecco seems to find it, because her lips split into an excited grin and she giggles. And then she’s-

She’s--

There are lips on Selina’s. Chapped, painted lips that press against hers and make her feel warm all over. A tongue swipes over her bottom lip and Selina can’t help her gasp. It morphs into a whimper as Ecco takes that opportunity to slide her tongue inside.

Alarm bells go off in her head even as her eyes slide closed. 

Strawberries and gunpowder. Sweetness and danger. 

Danger danger _danger_ -

She’s vaguely aware of Ecco’s hand letting go of her wrists, though she keeps one, and Selina’s free hand comes free to -- 

_Push her away, shove her, deck her, claw her-_

\-- slide along Ecco’s face. Her claws trace over the skin of Ecco’s jaw and she can feel more than hear the resounding hum of approval. 

She doesn’t know why she’s allowing this, encouraging this, doing this, but it feels good. It feels _right._ Every part of her body that comes in contact with Ecco’s tingles like a livewire under her skin. It reminds her of her first real kiss with Bruce back when they were kids, only so much more intense. 

Ecco still has one of her hands pressed against the dirty, blood stained pool walls, and Selina’s breath hitches in her chest as Ecco’s fingers slowly, slowly travel upwards, like a spider crawling up her arm. Her palm presses against Selina’s, fingers sliding through hers, and then Ecco is intertwining their fingers. Holding her hand, squeezing as she licks into Selina’s mouth. 

The intimacy, the affection, it makes Selina tremble against her. She doesn’t know where this is coming from, what caused this, but she hates that she doesn’t hate it. 

Hesitantly, she squeezes back. 

Ecco pulls away after that, but she doesn’t go far. Her face is so close to Selina’s that they’re almost still touching, and their panting breathes mingle in the small space between them. Even Ecco’s breath is sickly sweet. It’s fitting for some reason and distantly, Selina thinks she should be a little disgusted by somebody panting in her face. Ecco’s free hand comes up and rests against the hand Selina still has on her face. 

She’s grinning, wide, dopey, goofy. It’s.. unfortunately cute, in a really annoying way. Not that Selina would ever say that out loud, not to herself, not to Bruce, certainly not to the unhinged, batshit crazy woman in front of her. 

Selina jerks her hand away and averts her eyes, her chest heaving. She has to focus, she has to get back on track. Jeremiah. She’s here for Jeremiah. She needs information, needs to know what hole that spineless little bitch is hiding away in. 

Fingers slide under her chin. Her eyes flit back to Ecco. She hasn’t moved yet, but her grin has tapered down to a smile, and Selina’s face darkens when she sees just how much of the paint on Ecco’s lips has rubbed off. She subconsciously licks her lips and Ecco’s eyes follow the motion with interest. 

Ecco’s fingers tickle her skin, much like one would scratch a kitten under its chin. The irony isn’t lost on her and formerly simmering annoyance bubbles up again. 

“I _knew_ I could make you purr for me.” She sighs happily. “You’re so delicious, puddin’.” 

Selina twitches at the nickname. 

“Jeremiah will be so interested to hear that you’re just as easily distracted as Bruce Wayne is.” 

_His_ name- the implication that he would know anything like _that_ about Bruce- 

It breaks Selina out of her cotton headed reverie. 

She grabs handfuls of Ecco’s jacket and switches their positions, slamming her against the concrete. Ecco laughs, ragged and loud, and Selina’s annoyance burns into frustrated rage. She swipes at her once, twice, pleasure tingling under her skin when she sees skin split under her claws. 

Ecco’s foot swings up and rams her in the gut, sending her stumbling back with a wheeze. Ecco stands up straight, popping her neck. There’s scores of scratches down the side of her face, oozing blood in thick tracks through her face paint, and she’s grinning again, always fucking grinning, wild eyed. “Oh, you wanna play rough again? I can do that. I can be as sweet or as rough as you want, puddin.” 

“Stop calling me _puddin’_.” Selina snaps. 

Ecco lunges at her, cackling like the madwoman that she is, and soon, they’re exchanging blows again. 

Selina gives as good as she gets, and after she slams Ecco to the pool’s floor, she picks up the gun. She pistol-whips her and the sound Ecco’s skull makes when the gun connects with it fills her with satisfaction. Bruce would be so disappointed to know that, but what does she care? She’s tired of doing things Bruce’s way. He’s too much of an optimist, too gentle hearted to get his hands dirty. To get things done. 

Another crack of metal against bone. 

_She_ doesn’t have any problems getting her hands dirty. She grew up in the Narrows, she knows what it takes to get what you need.

She’ll get the information she needs, and then she’ll hunt Jeremiah down and she’ll make him pay. She’ll break his spine- no, she’ll _rip_ his spine out, make him as literally spineless as he is figuratively. It’s only fitting, and the thought of achieving her revenge is almost enough to make her drool. 

Selina’s fist snares in Ecco’s hair and she yanks, jerking the woman’s head upwards, the gun raised in her other hand. Ecco’s grinning at her, jaw hanging open, blood dripping down her face from the scratches and bludgeoning, her eyes wild and rolling like some deranged animal. 

“You’re so pretty.” Ecco croons, high and warbled and it throws Selina off enough for her to hesitate. 

“I’ll cave your skull in.” Selina snaps when she recovers, ignoring the flush that flares back to life on her face. The kiss flares to mind, the sensation of Ecco’s lips against hers, her tongue inside her mouth-

Her fingers pressing between hers-

Strawberries and gunpowder, strawberries and gunpowder- 

Ecco giggles, spitting blood onto the pool floor. There’s blood on her teeth when she directs that fucking grin back up to Selina. " _Oh_ , kitten, would you? That would be so fun! But...” Her tongue flicks over her bloody teeth and Selina hates how she can't look away. "I don't think you have it in you." 

Selina doesn’t have the chance to reply, however, because-- 

“Selina!” 

Bruce’s voice cuts through the air, resounding off the pool's walls, and Selina jerks her head over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. He’s not in the room yet, but he will be soon, very soon. She curses under her breath. Fucking Bruce. She hasn’t even gotten Jeremiah’s location yet and already he’s coming to ruin it. Typical. 

She ignores Ecco when the nut job gasps, giggling again. “Ooh, is that your boyfriend? He’s going to catch us in the act!” 

Selina rolls her eyes, whipping her head back down to look at Ecco and--

There’s a sharp, blinding pain from Selina’s leg and she jerks back with a shriek. There’s a knife sticking out of her leg not far from her knee, and she drops down on her uninjured one, cursing and snarling. Her hand shakes when she grabs the knife, and she can’t subdue her whimper. 

Ecco’s boots reach her field of vision, and she looks up through the tears in her eyes. Ecco’s smiling -- smiling, smiling, always fucking _smiling_ \-- and Selina bares her teeth. 

“You--”

“I told you I could play rough.” She chimes, like this is all a fucking game, and then she’s gone. 

But Selina refuses to be left like this. She yanks the knife out of her leg with a rough cry and follows her, hauling herself out of the pool as fast as she can after Ecco, blood pouring down her leg and leaving a red hot trail behind her. She can hear Bruce's footsteps echoing as he nears the entrance of the pool room. She can't let her get away, not yet, not _yet,_ she _needs_ to know where Jeremiah is!

Ecco’s too fast for her and she comes to a halt behind a metal door, and she beams when Selina’s claws angrily clang against the metal. Selina wants to smash her face through one of Jeremiah’s obnoxious stained glass windows. 

Selina opens her mouth to say something, yell something, but one of Ecco’s hands shoot through the gaps of the door. It fists in the slick leather of Selina’s jacket and _yanks_. 

Selina’s body meets the metal as Ecco ducks, and again, _again,_ through the gaps, their lips meet. It’s sloppy and short, and Selina barely has the time to react -- whether to return the kisses or to bite her, she’s actually not sure which she would do, and that fact makes something uncomfortable ball in her gut -- before Ecco’s pulling back, letting her go. 

She dips her gloved fingers in a little wave, licking her lips and smiling at Selina like she’s won something, and then Bruce is yanking her away from the door, yelling at her about something that Selina honestly doesn’t care to hear. She doesn’t have it in her to deal with Bruce’s goody two shoes lecturing right now 

After their argument, Selina leaves Bruce handcuffed to the door with minimal guilt.

She holds a hand over her bleeding leg as she limps home, mind whirling and tripping over itself with a mix of confusion and unfiltered anger. 

She lays amongst her bed of blankets that night with the fabric of her jacket pressed against her face. Her brows furrow angrily, irritation burning in her chest and something heavy weighing low in her gut. She inhales. 

Fucking strawberries and gunpowder.

**Author's Note:**

> stan selinecco for clear skin. as always kudos and comments are appreciated 😌


End file.
